Peur de rien
by Isajackson
Summary: OS – songfic – McShep - Pas vraiment de résumé


Spoiler : Aucun en particulier **Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : On va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – songfic – McShep**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors voilà ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'écoute en boucle une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman (eh oui je sais encore lui) et il faut absolument que j'écrive une histoire dessus… donc voilà !!**

**Note n°2 :**** la chanson c'est Peur de rien blues tirée de l'album « Entre gris clair et gris foncé ».**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

_**Spéciale dédicace pour Ticoeur qui me laisse toujours des magnifiques reviews !! **_

**Peur de rien**

- Plus jamais ça ! cria John en marchant de long en large devant son lit.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Assis sur le lit, Rodney le dévisageait trop surpris et surtout trop choqué pour réagir.

- vous m'entendez Rodney ? continua le militaire sans s'arrêter de marcher. Ne me faites plus jamais ça !

- pardon ? parvint à dire le canadien en se levant.

- je ne veux plus que vous risquiez votre vie ! s'emporta le militaire. Il leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Rodney, le vert dans le bleu. Les prunelles de John brillaient et Rodney pouvait voir les larmes affluer au bord de ses paupières. Mais elles ne coulèrent pas, John se contrôla, il ne voulait pas que Rodney le voie pleurer.

_**Y a des choses qu'on peut faire**_

_**Et puis celles qu'on ne doit pas**_

_**Y a tout c'qu'on doit taire**_

_**Tout c'qui ne se dit pas**_

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe John ? demanda Rodney en se rapprochant de lui.

- je… j'ai eu vraiment peur et… commença le militaire en tentant de reprendre contenance

- vous avez eu peur ? vous vous foutez de moi là ? s'énerva Rodney

- non je…

- c'est vous qui m'obligez à risquer ma vie chaque jour quand on part en mission ! l'interrompit brutalement le scientifique. Et jusqu'à maintenant ça n'a pas eu vraiment l'air de vous déranger !

- mais là c'est différent murmura John en baissant les yeux

- ah oui ? et en quoi ?

Le militaire ne répondit pas. Il gardait obstinément les yeux baissés et semblait trouver le sol vraiment intéressant.

_**Des vies qui nous attirent**_

_**De brûlures et de clous**_

_**Oui mais ne pas les vivre**_

_**C'est encore pire que tout**_

- vous ne savez plus quoi dire ? railla Rodney

- pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? souffla John

- je n'avais pas vraiment le choix hum ?

- si vous l'aviez, j'aurai pu le faire…

- non vous n'aviez pas les connaissances suffisantes pour désamorcer cette bombe Wraith, vous n'y auriez rien compris dit Rodney en esquissant un sourire.

- mais ça aurait pu sauter et vous avec, vous n'y avez pas pensé ?

- je ne pensais qu'à ça justement ! Mais il y avait des vies en jeu sur cette planète et je ne voulais pas refaire d'erreur…

- je n'aurai pas supporté de vous perdre dit subitement John avant de sortir brusquement de la pièce.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt trop surpris pour parler. Il se leva et sorti à son tour. Il avait besoin de décompresser un peu et quoi de mieux qu'un encas au mess pour ça ?

_**De sagesse en dérive**_

_**De regrets en dégoûts**_

_**Y a qu'une guitare à la main**_

_**Qu'j'ai peur de rien**_

ooOoo

Rodney était assis depuis quelques minutes devant un plateau bien garni lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Carson Beckett. Le médecin écossais s'assis en face de lui.

- encore en train de manger Rodney ? sourit il

- vous chavez bien que che dois mancher à heures régulières répondit Rodney la bouche pleine

- oui mon ami, je le sais dit Carson, toujours souriant avant de prendre un air grave. Dites moi, vous avez vu le Colonel Sheppard ces derniers temps ?

- ne m'en parlez pas ! s'exclama Rodney en avalant sa bouchée. Il vient de me faire une sorte de crise de conscience ou un truc comme ça !

- ah oui ?

- oui, il ne veut plus que je risque ma vie ! Comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment !

- oh alors c'est pour ça…

- pour ça quoi ? demanda Rodney en avalant une gorgée d'eau à même la bouteille

- je viens de le voir sur la jetée Est et il n'était pas en grande forme…

Rodney s'arrêta de manger et dévisagea l'écossais. Puis il se leva brusquement et s'éloigna en courant, laissant un Carson plus que surpris.

_**Quand les juges délibèrent**_

_**Si j'fais mal ou j'fais bien**_

_**Si j'suis vraiment sincère**_

_**Moi j'sais même plus très bien**_

ooOoo

Rodney venait d'arriver sur la jetée Est. Le vent soufflait et les vagues venaient s'écraser contre les parois de la cité. Il n'y avait personne, John était certainement reparti. Rodney fit demi-tour et se dirigea au pas de course vers le premier transporteur qu'il vit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il appuya sur la zone des quartiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait devant les quartiers du militaire. Il sonna mais personne ne répondit. Très bien se dit le scientifique en ouvrant le boîtier de commande d'ouverture. Il bidouilla pendant quelques secondes et la porte fini par s'ouvrir. Rodney entra dans la petite pièce et il le vit. John était assis sur son lit et avait pris sa guitare. Il jouait une petite mélodie triste.

_**Quand les rumeurs « vipèrent »**_

_**Quand l'image déteint**_

_**Il m'reste ce vrai mystère**_

_**Et ça, ça m'appartient**_

Il s'arrêta de jouer lorsqu'il vit Rodney debout en face de lui.

- qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et comment vous êtes entré ?

- je viens de voir Carson répondit simplement le canadien en s'approchant de lui

- et ?

- il vous a vu sur la jetée Est, apparemment vous n'avez pas été assez discret…

- de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Colonel s'il vous plait… vous m'amenez dans vos quartiers, vous me faites une scène et ensuite vous vous enfuyez comme un voleur… vous savez vous avez le droit de craquer de temps en temps, vous êtes humain.

- je ne voulais pas devant vous… souffla John

- dites moi, ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, vous le pensiez ?

- oui répondit John en recommençant à jouer de la guitare. Je ne veux pas vous perdre Rodney, je ne peux pas…

_**Quand je frôle la lumière**_

_**Qu'un instant je la tiens**_

_**Avec ma guitare à la main**_

_**J'ai peur de rien**_

- et moi qui croyais que vous vous fichiez de moi.

- bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea John en prenant un air offusqué

- vous voulez que je vous dise ? fit Rodney en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit

- quoi ?

- moi non plus je ne veux pas vous perdre John…

John leva la tête surpris et dévisagea Rodney. Le scientifique sourit et l'incita à continuer de jouer. Pendant quelques minutes, le militaire fit parler son instrument. Les notes semblaient les caresser et ils se laissaient bercer lentement.

_**Y a des choses qu'on pense**_

_**Qu'on voyait pas comme ça**_

_**Mais on garde le silence**_

_**Et on presse le pas**_

- c'est beau chuchota Rodney, c'est de qui ?

- moi répondit Sheppard

- c'est vrai ? enfin je veux dire…

- oui c'est vrai Rodney, parfois ça m'arrive de gratouiller ma guitare et il en ressort quelque chose…

- vous ne gratouillez pas, vous jouez c'est différent corrigea Rodney en caressant doucement l'instrument de John.

- ouais sourit le militaire. Vous voulez essayer ?

- oh non s'exclama Rodney en levant les mains, je ne sais pas jouer…

- par contre vous savez chanter ça je le sais !

- mais pas du tout ! Et puis qui est ce qui vous a dit ça ?

- personne, je vous ai entendu tout simplement.

- quand ?

- quand vous étiez sous la douche le taquina John. Mais non je plaisante Rodney ajouta t'il en voyant l'air horrifié du canadien. Quand vous travaillez, ça vous arrive de fredonner un peu tout simplement.

- oh… je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

- j'aurai du vous enregistrer sourit John, vous avez vraiment une jolie voix vous savez…

Rodney rougit et détourna les yeux. Il n'aimait pas trop les compliments à vrai dire. Enfin ceux qui ne concernaient pas son génie bien sûr ! Ceux qui le concernaient lui…

_**Des regards qu'on détourne**_

_**Des gestes qu'on fait pas**_

_**La conscience un peu sourde**_

_**Et pas très fier de soi**_

Le sourire de John s'élargit quand il vit le trouble de son ami. Il changea alors brusquement la mélodie et joua quelque chose d'un peu plus entraînant. Rodney sursauta en reconnaissant les premières notes. C'était une chanson qu'il aimait particulièrement, aussi il commença à chanter doucement d'abord puis comme John continuait, il força sa voix et se laissa porter par la musique. Lorsqu'il chanta le dernier couplet Rodney ne quitta pas John des yeux : _« It's not over, this love is killin me but your the only one, it's not over… »_

L'intensité du regard du canadien troubla John et il avait l'impression que ses mots lui étaient destinés. Tu divagues songea t'il, ce n'est qu'une chanson un point c'est tout.

- je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez cette chanson déclara Rodney lorsque John joua les dernières notes

- eh bien en fait, je l'ai découverte en écoutant les morceaux qu'il y avait sur votre i-pod… avoua John

- quoi ? vous avez écouté ma musique ?

- oui mais c'était parce que vous aviez oublié votre i-pod au mess et je me suis demandé ce que vous aimiez et quand j'ai entendu celle là, j'ai eu envie de la jouer… alors je me suis entraîné et voilà…

- vous… commença Rodney, il était trop ému pour continuer de parler. John lui avait fait un cadeau magnifique. Mais pourquoi ? parvint il à murmurer

- parce que… je tiens à vous plus que je ne suis sensé le faire répondit John en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Rodney. Le scientifique ne bougeait pas et John s'enhardit. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du scientifique qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais il ne s'écarta pas et lorsque Sheppard l'embrassa il se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à répondre à son baiser.

_**Quand la dose est trop lourde**_

_**Quand l'blues va un peu loin**_

_**J'prends ma guitare à la main**_

_**Et j'ai peur de rien.**_

**FIN**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ?**


End file.
